Express the decimal as a percent. $1.374$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.374 = \dfrac{137.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.374} = 137.4\%$ $137.4$ per hundred = $137.4$ per cent = $137.4$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.